The Games
by chica36
Summary: Katniss was sent into the Hunger Games at a young age. She will become a sole victor as Peeta was not drawn out at the reaping.


**Disclaimer: I will never own the Hunger Games trilogy. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 1

Smiling to my self- I reached down in search of the herbs my mother had requested. Life had been different ever since my father had passed away in a horrific accident in the coalmines below.

Brushing stray black hairs away from my pale face I threw the last of the plants needed into my basket. Rushing back home I slipped through one of the many holes in the fence that separated District 12 from the rich green vegetation that lay for miles in all directions.

The sun had peaked its head only an hour before. Rushing through the Merchant section at a brisk pace I waved to one of the cream two-story buildings'. The merchant inside, Mr Mellark was a hard-working man with a friendly personality. Married to a rather snappy wife he had three sons. I only knew one, Peter Mellark, a boy in a grade above me in school.

The baker was broad shouldered, with pale blue eyes and straw-coloured blond hair that he shared with the rest of the citizens that lived in this part of District 12. I soon made it to the Seam, the area that my family and I lived in. Trees dotted the area and small run down homes housed large starved families. This was the poorest part of the district.

Men that were normally making their way to the coalmines were nowhere to be seen; they were normally hunched back from hours of bending over with picks and shovels. Tired eyes were pulled down from lack of sleep and a thin layer of dust covered their tattered overalls.

Blinking dust away from my eyes I opened the door to my home. 'Katniss!' my sister's soft voice rang through the small home like a wisp of winter wind. It gave life to my normally unresponsive body and brought a beaming smile to my face.

'Prim' I responded, 'I brought the herbs.' She rushed to me and threw her small nine-year-old body at my thirteen year old one. Her innocence shone through the slums of District 12.

Our mother entered the room, my expressions morphed into of a poker face. She looked so much like Primrose it almost hurt acting like this to her. She was weak; weak and fragile. 'Katniss, here.' She handed me a pale blue dress. I looked at her in confusion until I finally connected the dots. It was the day of the reaping.

I made my way through the crowds of thirteen-year-old girls to stand roughly in the middle. Families looked on hoping that their child or siblings would not be chosen as tribute. Everyone knew deep down there was no chance against the career tributes.

Kids and teenagers aged between twelve and eighteen were rounded up. One girl and boy tribute, were to be chosen at random to be sent into an arena to fight to the death along with twenty two others from the other eleven districts. All of this was for the entertainment of the Capitol; the so-called heart of Panem lead by a power hungry sly president. Though the actual purpose was to serve as a reminder that the Capitol will always conquer; squashing any thoughts of a rebellion.

This was my second year; I had my name put in 4 times in order to receive tesserae, a yearly supply of grain and oil. The reaping was to take place in the square, in front of the Hall Of Justice. The square was surprisingly decorated in bright colours of red green and blue. Unfortunately it just served as a reminder that good people always have it worse.

The District 12 escort was a young woman. Standing on silver heels her bleach blond hair was a bob afro splashed with curls of pink. Extravagant makeup and a hot pink pencil skirt and silver blouse made sure she stood out in the sea of pale blue and dirty browns and creams.

'Welcome to the Reaping Ceremony of the 71st Hunger Games! Isn't this exciting? Two of you propitious kids will be chosen to bring honour to your district. Lets move right on shall we? Have a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.'

Everyone watched with bated breath as Effie rummaged her hand through the boys' jar. One slip fell away to reveal the one she had chosen.

'Kyle Rend' her voice sliced through the silence like a cold knife through flesh. The boy that was called started to receive several looks, a few of relief and others of pity. The fifteen year old stood up on two shaky feet and walked up the stairs to his spot on the stage.

Effie looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. 'How delightful! Now for the girls.' Reaching into the bowl she rummaged around and smiled a delicious smile. Looking up she scanned the crowd and twirled around with a single slip in her dainty hand.

'Katniss Everdeen'

Heart hammering I made my way up the stage. Small steps, I finally made it up the decorated stage. Glancing up, I searched for a way to escape but no. Peacekeepers flanked all sides, not guarding the honoured guests rather intimidating the already frightened and tense horde.

Uneasily everyone started clapping. Effie looked around in disgust, this was the reason why she did not want one of the lower districts. There was absolutely no enthusiasm unlike the lower districts like District 1 and 2 where it was a deep privilege. District 12 was pitiful; there were only a total of _two_ victors in the past 70 Hunger Games. It made her feel quite sad. Someone like her was in this _slum_. How could any person with self worth live in this dumpster. Coughing she laughed at the blank crowd.

Two armed gamekeepers shoved me into one of the small rooms in the Hall Of Justice.

It was lavishly furnished and decorated. Two velvet couches stood in one corner and a thin layer of dust due to being unused covered the red cotton carpet. Other than an ugly portrait that I started a staring competition with, there was nothing but red painted walls and an ornamental chandelier that was used more for decoration than use. Only a place like this would be made to look nice I though while looking around.

The door crashed open as my family came. Primrose rushed in along with my sobbing mother. My eyes widened, I couldn't leave my little rose alone. I blinked away any tears that were ready to fall as I hugged my little sisters' body to my crouched muscled form.

'Katniss promise me you will come back' she whispered into my tawny hair.

'Of course Prim, I wouldn't 'eave you for the world but I have to go. Make sure you take care of mum she needs it. Continue healing the people of this district every one of them. Rich, poor you show them that we Everdeens' are tough soldiers' I replied soothingly, more to myself than her.

She nodded reassuringly. I turned to my mother; I only now realized how tall I was. I was just under her nose. 'You better not leave Prim; you _will_protect her with your life, O.K.? She nodded hesitantly before solemnly nodding her small head. I could see the flame of conviction in her eyes that I had sparked.

Less than two seconds later the same gamekeepers that ushered them in escorted them out. Not long after Gale came in, his dark green eyes and black hair was a welcome sight to her. He enveloped my small figure in his arms. At fifteen he was already nearly six feet. Roguishly striking he was someone that many people complimented. I sighed; I had to get him to agree to keep my family alive and well. The odds were not in my favour.

We had met a year ago. Still hunting for small animals I had encountered an intricate snare. Though I had basic skills with these dangerous devices I knew this was out of my depth. A loud voice interrupted my train of thought.

'What's a little thing like you doing out her?'

'I'm not little,' I had squeaked. 'I'm hunting.'

'Shouldn't you be slightly more chary about what you say. You could be executed, I'm Gale' he had taunted.

'I am Katniss.'

'Catnip, weird name.'

Our friendship was rocky at best but was still solid like those large weirdly shaped structures in the Capitol. He showed me how to create snares and in return I showed him the ways of using knives, the bow and arrows in as many ways as I could.

This brings me back to where I was before. 'You have to help, you have to keep them safe.'

'I will, I promise. Remember your skills in the arena there is no second chance. Always look behind your back, strategies and to stay away from too much conflict.'

This was the first time I had ever seen Gale show such apprehension for anyone other than his family. Strangely touched I watched as he pulled out a golden pin, a mockingjay, crossbreed between the mockingbird and artificially made jabberjay.

'This is for you.' He thrust the pin into my hand, 'a sign of rebellion, to show that you won't become a pawn of their game.' Gale said fiercely.

I looked up in confusion, before I could question he was dragged from behind by at least three gamekeepers; Struggling he was unwillingly lugged out of the room away from my vision at least. 'Come come we have not a moment to lose' Effie piped up. Her head stuck into the roof looking very out of place amongst the dark colours. Gently I treaded after her, greeted by a black car with tinted windows, I slipped in. Kyle was already inside smiling up at me, I sent a nervous smile back. He seemed more worried than I was, considering he was fifteen he stood a better chance of surviving the incoming bloodbath. Before I knew it we were seated on a fast moving train.

The car winded through District 12, on the unpaved and unused trail. Away from the dusty and stony faces of the crowd that had dispersed, soon after the reaping. The car ride wasn't long, it never was. Effie was smiling distastefully, her red lips were upturned like a crescent moon on a clear night and her afro hair-do was jumping as the car bounced through the potholes. Despite the roads never being used, the lack of funding to the district was one of the obvious reasons to the district's disarray.

Katniss stared out the window, it may seem like money was the one thing that everyone in the Seam dreamt of but no. It was the need to work, to feed your family and to smile, laugh and create a place where everyone was safe. It was everything her district represented. The glow of a burning coal, beauty in a place where dust chokes the lungs. That was something the Capitol could take from them.

The problem was they couldn't, she smiled bitterly. They could take the coal that our fathers, husbands and brothers mined with picks and shovels but the true meaning. The unspoken reason that ran within the people of the seam was the one that each of them lived for.

It was one that she lived for, now her life was meaningless. Was this how every tribute felt? Their whole life trashed as they lied and life flooded out of their eyes. Katniss opened her shut eyelids and glanced up at the windshield. The train was insight.

Effie who had been rambling the whole drive strutted out of the car, careful to avoid the piles of rubbish lining the train track. Kyle smiled at Katniss as she walked out, for reasons unfathomable he held the door for herself as she looked at him in confusion.

"Little princess"

At moments like these I wondered if kids went loony after being reaped.

-/-/-

He had walked in drunkenly swaying wildly, and hanging onto any pieces of furniture that was in arms reach. Haymitch's blonde hair was plastered to his face and and his straight nose was puffy and red, his appearance disgusted me. A vase that would be worth more than my arms was unceremoniously dumped; flowers, dirty water and all on to the expensive velvet coloured carpet. He came to rest in a pile of his own vile vomit in front of us.

This was the second victor from District 12, the only one alive at least. I would see him often, in the Hob constantly drinking and buying the cheap alcohol sold. He would be of no help to me, the way this was going I was sure we would be friends, best friends.

"Come, come there's so much to be done and so little time!"

Ignoring the heap of human flesh she walked over the puddle of thick liquid. Kyle quickly followed, stopping Katniss saw something from the corner of my eyes. Something so small, only an archer would notice.

Large structures, and many, many peacekeepers. Maybe a kilometre away, frowning she reached out touching the spotless glass window. There were crowds, protesting, they were cutting them down one by one; blood splaying and staining the ground red, people running. Yet still the sky was blue and the games have not been called off. Why are they protesting? They all will underestimate me, that will be my secret. What I witnessed will be for me to know and no one to ever find out.

"Princess, where are you?" Kyle shouted, he was way to happy. Two years older than me yet as immature as those boys in school who still believe in cooties.

Blegh!

-/-/-

"Stay alive princess, stay alive."

Haymitch's words of advice were useless absolutely useless.

"How is that helpful?" Kyle asked, he too was not the only one mad. He's face was twisted into an unreadable emotion and he was staring at Haymitch through brown crossed eyes. His thin fuzzy eyebrows were in a deep frown.

"I said," Haymitch muttered "stay alive, it'a not hard just don't die."

"You shouldn't have any problem with that, will you Katniss?" He purred.

"Katniss needs to be protected, she's to young. No kid as young as her should be allowed in these Games, let alone someone so innocent!"

He had no idea how wrong he was, living in the same district gave us a connection but the gap between Towns folk and the people of the Seam was to large.

"HAYMITCH!" Effie shouted, "what dear, do you think you are doing?"

"Just giving advice you mad woman, just advice."

She was breathing in an out and her right hand was delicately placed at her chest. It almost seemed like she cared.

"Onto happier thoughts. You are one of the lucky few to experience such beautiful service and scenery. Compared to your districts which I'm sure are simply wonderful."

Dragging on the end of the sentence she continued, "this must be a delight."

Staring at the wall behind Haymitch was all I could do to stop myself from bursting out in anger, I wasn't expecting much from him but this was just shocking.

"Well look at you two, a useless kid and wimpy butt hole."

Haymitch was seated like a king, alcohol in one hand the others resting on his knee. He pushed his hair out of his face and surveyed us calmly as though we were on display. A sudden chill came over me, intimidating. My head shot up, I breathed in and out. He was staring, why is he staring? Was this what it feels like to be terrified out of your wits, unable to think straight just the overwhelming urge to run, run, run and never look back.

My eyes were whirling, looking around the room for an escape. There was a knife, a butter knife on the table. I grabbed it and threw it, right at his eye only he barely ducked his head as it penetrated the wall behind it.

"That was Mahogany!" Screamed Effie.

I was caged, anything I'll do anything. Just make it-

"STOP!"

I only realised that was the first time I spoke after entering this hellhole. The Games have already started, and effects were already evident.

**That's the end of chapter 1. Don't expect this story to be updated too often but I still hope you enjoy this, by that I mean when the plot bunnies in my head make more plot bunnies to continue the story line. So far there chewing on carrots to keep the ideas rolling in. There will be a few minor and major changes made to the original story.**

**I hope anyone that reads this story will follow, review and favourite. I can only get better through constructive criticism so I accept any advice readers have to offer me.**

**~Chica36**


End file.
